ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
End of Line
Ben 10 After takes place one year after Omniverse, when Ben begins his galactic road trip Plot Scene 1 *Camera dips to space as we see four small Plumber ships surrounding a round Ectonurite ship, along with Rook’s Proto-TRUK. Above them is a very large spaceship with a bronze tint, then N’te’s ship flies up towards the back of the craft, to what looks like a mini hangar. The four plumber ships follow into the hangar, as does the Proto-TRUK. Ben: “This is obviously a trap, but this might be our chance to catch Albedo!” Rook: “Yes, with our combined force, Him and his lackeys are sure to fall.” *All the small ships are now inside the large one, the Hangar closes and the four Plumber ships open their hulls as a squad of Plumbers steps out, two humans both male, one German, the other African. Another Person steps out and it is a teal Citrakayah with sunglasses and a lean body. The final person to emerge is a large gray rock, eying the his surroundings. Stone: “Alright men, watch yourselves, Albedo is a force to be reckoned with. Stay on your guard.” All three: “Yes sir!” *Rook, Kevin, Ben, and Gwen all step out of their ship and slowly surround N’te’s. Ben transforms into Bloxx and stands in front of the drop door creating a large shield with left arm, the four plumbers also surround the ship.* Rook: “Hello Mr. Stone, thank you for coming all this way to help us.” Stone: “Not a problem at all, we’ll have this sorted out in a flash.” *Stine cracks a rocky smile and turns his attention to the ship, the back door slowly dropping, sure enough as soon as the door is a good ways open, miniature rockets fire out of the ship, Bloxx deflects it as does Gwen with a shield of her own. Aquila immediately flies out the door and onto a platform, opening a door and closing it. Negative Ultimate Humungousaur walks down the ramp firing more missiles. Bloxx erects a larger shield but it is easily broken apart by the barrage. Stone: “Chester, chase after that bird!” Chester: “You got it Mr. Stone!” *The teal Citrakayah dashes up a flight of stairs onto the platform where Aquila landed and went into the door.* Stone: Vinnie! Charles! Help Ben out would ya?” Vinnie and Charles: Yes sir! *The two pull out their guns, the two fire powerful blasts of energy at Albedo who was pummeling on Bloxx who had turned himself into a dome. Albedo roar’s in annoyance as he turns around fires missiles out of his right hand, the blast knocks the two Plumbers away but they are from defeat, Vinnie gets up and rolls a small grenade between Albedos feet, the Ultimate Vaxasaurian grunts in pain as the blast burns his crotch along with sharp pieces of grenade scratching his groin. Bloxx uses this opportunity to extend his arms and punch Albedo in the face with his lego fists. Albedo: “You all are dead meat!” *Albedo charges at Vinnie and twirls around slamming his mace tail into him, sending him flying and crashing into a wall, denting it. Charles: “Vinnie! Why you!” *Charles carefully aims his gun and shoots albedo above the eye, Albedo is not affected as the blast washes over the helmet on his face, smirking Albedo turns around ready to blast charles into oblivion. Before he has the chance to do so, a wave of frost washes over Albedo’s back, stopping him in his tracks.* Big Chill: “Chill out dude, were just getting started!” *The eerie blue bug man continues to cover Albedo in ice who is slowing down. Albedo is now a large block of ice.* Big Chill: “Perfect!” *Ben transforms into heatblast and fires a stream of fire quickly melts the ice and hits Albedo. The abrupt change in temperature causes Ultimate Humungousaur to feel a sharp pain throughout his entire body, causing him to yell in pain. Charles fires a flurry of energy bullets at the exposed neck of Albedo who lets out a weird noise as he slams his neck on his right shoulder plate. Albedo: I have had it with this nonsense! *The clone transforms into negative cannonbolt, Then tapping the Ultimatrix symbol as he evolves into Negative Ultimate Cannonbolt, who proceeds to roll around Heatblast and Charles, herding them together.* Charles: “Any ideas Ben!” Heatblast: “I’m thinking!” Scene 2 *Scene cuts back to when Gwen, Kevin, Rook, and Stone are dealing with both Ibis and N’te. This is happening while Vinnie, Charles and Ben are fighting Ultimate Humungousaur.* Stone: “Kevin, you stay with me!” Kevin: “Fine, as long as I get my hands on that owl!” *Ibis walks down the ramp and looks around, seeing Gwen and Rook, then seeing Kevin and Stone. He grins and stand in front of the two and preps himself for battle.* Ibis: “Hey you, long haired guy, ready for our rematch?” Kevin: “You know it.” *Ibis leaps towards Kevin and Stone who dodge out of his way, causing a small shockwave as he lands. Immediately turning his attention to Kevin, he strikes Kevin across the chest, knocking him on the ground. Stone tackles Ibis to the floor and puts him into a sleeper hold, trying to put him to sleep. Ibis having a rough time trying to remove Stone. A small Ray of energy hits Stone who grunts in pain as he loosens his grip, Ibis manages to toss him overhead as N’te floats next to him. N’te: “Don't expect me to bail you out again, now finish them swiftly!” Ibis: “ Whatever, they just caught me off guard!” *Rook fires at N’te who dodge with impressive speed, then speeds past Rook clawing his body armor, scratching it in the process. Gwen throws her own energy balls , successfully tracking him. N’te stops high above everyone else before turning around and coming face to face with pink energy blasts, exploding against his face. Clutching his face, N’te snarls as his eye lights up, two beam’s of purple energy fire from his bony palms, Gwen counters by firing off two pink beams, causing them to collide and start a beam struggle. Bright purple and pink light shine beautifully as sparks dance and energy swirls around the main beams.* Gwen: *Straining* “Rook! A little help here buddy!” Rook: “Right away Gwen!” *Rook runs behind N’te readying his gun, but N’te counters by twisting his head 180 degrees and firing eye beams from his eye sockets. Rook rolls away and instead fires a net that ensnares the Ectonurite, this causes him to break the struggle and be slammed full force by gwen's ray of energy, forcefully tossing him into the ceiling. N’te: “Aaaaaaagh!” *BANG! N’te slams into the ceiling, denting it in the process, his whole body sizzling and steaming. Gwen: “Hopefully that knocked him out, now we can Help Kevin.” *Cut to Chester carefully walking down a long corridor, keeping his eyes set on a door at the end of the hall, it has to be the bridge.* Chester: “Alright, now what are you up to guy?” *Among all the chaos in the back, no one notices that the ship has begun moving, in the cockpit Aquila is heading towards a new planet in the distance, looking almost like a gas planet with green mist surrounding it, he has heard of this forsaken planet, kept a secret by many due to the horrific tales that have spawned from it. Sweat forming on his feathery brow. He is broken out of thought when he hears knocking at the door behind him.* Chester: “Special delivery!” *A large explosion busts down the steel door, Aquila jerks back as he grabs the wheel, he peeks over his shoulder. Chester zooms in and takes his shades off, meeting the eagle eye to eye. Aquila pushes a red button behind the steering wheel, putting the ship in auto pilot. Aquila turns around around to face the cat and spreads his wings out, a form of intimidation.* Aquila: “You should just walk away right now. In a while you will all be disposed of.” Chester: “Not happening bird brain, i’m dragging your butt back to HQ!” *The Citrakayah, zooms around the cockpit analyzing coordinate on the ship before freezing in place, his eyes widen as he stares at a mini screen.* Chester: “A-are you insane!?” *Turning his head towards Aquila slowly.* “What exactly are you planning?” Aquila: “To rid us all of you pests forever!” *Aquila kicks Chester in the back of the head, causing his head to bounce off the control pad. Falling to the floor unconscious, Aquila looks down at the plumber with a straight face.” Aquila: “Whoops, my bad.” *Cut back to Albedo as Ultimate Cannonbolt, he is slowly closing in on Heatblast and Charles, Vinnie gets up, his face bruised but his armor took most of the impact.* Vinnie: “Alright Albedo, you are tough, but can you candle this?” *Aiming carefully, Vinnie pulls out a taser from his other pouch and fires, the wires fire off, one wire bounces off harmlessly off the metal plating, but one manages to pierce through the exposed skin of Albedo, electricity coursing through Albedo, still rolling in a circle dragging poor Vinnie with him, Albedo swerves away from Ben and Charles taking Vinnie with him. Albedo crashes into wall nearby and reverts back to human from. Vinnie warily gets up and retracts the wire, Albedo’s body jerk’s.* Vinnie: “Yeah...i didn't think so.” Heatblast: “Thanks man, i was gonna turn into Goop, but your idea was cool too.” *Heatblast gives a thumbs up, as Vinnie returns the gesture, Charles looks toward Gwen and Rook, who have N’te tied in magic ropes of sorts, he then shifts his gaze towards Kevin and Stone, still dealing with Ibis.* Stone: “I’m impressed, not many people can stay in the ring with me kid.” Ibis: “That's because you’ve never fought someone like me!” *Kevin and Stone, once again start exchanging blows with Ibis, but the ship starts to shake, throwing them off their feet. Cut to Aquila who is looking at the control panel, a few buttons smashed, but one stood out to him. The hangar door.* Aquila: “Well...this is an interesting situation.” *Back at the hangar. Everyone feels the shift in speed, but also what sounds like the large Hangar door opening. Aquila swiftly flies out the door, to check on everyone, seeing only Ibis still standing he dashes down towards N’te and grabs him with his talon feet, the magic ropes still wrapped around him. The door is slowly creaking open, as suction begins to pull everyone to the door. Rook dashes towards the Proto-TRUK, getting inside. Ibis falls back and heads up towards the bridge, Kevin goes to the ship with Stone heading to his. Ben, Vinnie and Charles separate. Gwen is still trying to pull N’te back so she can interrogate him. Ben gets in the ship, the hangar door now halfway open, the suction gradually increasing in strength.* Rook: “Okay everyone hang on!” *Rook closes the door as he starts the thrusters, the suction starts to pull on his ship. The plumbers in their own personal ships prepare to be flung out. Aquila has passed N’te to Ibis who inside the corridor is trying to prevent Gwen from yanking him out of his hands. Her concentration is broken as she is lifted off her feet and forcefully pulled back, yelling she grabs onto the side of a heavy steel box, peering to her right she see’s Albedo passed out being pressed against the front of the box, Gwen looks around seeing no one else in the hangar she tries to hold on for dear life. Aquila from the cockpit forcefully turns the wheel to the left, causing everything in the hangar to shift.* Scene 3 Aquila: “Finally, everything is going according to plan.” *Ibis walks into the bridge and buckles himself into a seat, placing N’te on his lap, he see’s Chester propped up against a corner, still unconscious.* Aquila: “Good work Ibis, now we can dump these fools off on that backwater planet and book it.” Ibis: “Hehe, yeah…” *Looking around.* “Say, where is Albedo? Is he in his cabin?” *Aquila twists his head slowly, his round eyes staring at his comrade, gritting his teeth.* Aquila: “What do you mean...where is he? Ibis: “I thought you grabbed him when you picked up ghost boy here.” *Aquila staying quiet, silently accepting the blame for his massive screw up, runs out the cockpit, carefully trying to not be swept off his feet, he barely spots Albedo slumped against a box, with the orange haired girl beside him. Cut back to Gwen who is slowly losing her grip, the box is then flung off and the two fly out of the ship, Gwen creating a huge mana bubble enveloping her and the clone as both of them are slingshotted towards the planet. Running back to the wheel, Aquila attempts to swing the ship to face the planet. The other ships begin to be hurdled out of the hangar, flipping around as they try to become stable in space. Back in the Proto-TRUK, everyone is panicking.* Kevin: “Come on Rook faster, we have to catch up to her! Rook: “I am trying! What does it appear like i am doing!” Ben: “Hold on Gwen, were coming for you!” *The ship gains stability as it begins racing towards the green planet, however, massive plumber ships roughly the same size Aquila’s, block our heroes path, a voice comes through the speakers for Rook, Kevin, and Ben to hear,* Voice: “This is a restricted planet, unauthorized personnel must leave immediately! Turn around or get blasted! *Before anyone can respond, another voice comes on the speakers, a familiar one. Mister Stone.* Stone: “Relax kid they are me, we have a bit of a predicament here, one of our own is down there along with a dangerous criminal.” Voice: “I understand...In that case we need to give you the biohazard suits and your own flamethrowers. We’ll keep watch on you all.” Stone: “Appreciate it, we’ll keep in touch!” Rook: “Thank you Mr. Stone, it seems that we will need your guidance for this mission.” Ben: *Speaking to himself* “Hang on cousin, we’ll get you back fast.” *We see Ben sitting on Gwen’s bed as he looks out the window beside him, staring into the stars. The scene fades to black. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Plumber Stone makes his debut. *Ben's team fights Albedo's team *Gwen and Albedo are seperated from everyone else. Minor Events *Plumbers Chester, Vinnie, and Charles make their debut. Characters *Ben *Rook *Kevin *Gwen *Stone *Vinnie *Charles *Chester Villains *Albedo *Aquila *Ibis *N'te Aliens Used Ben *Heatblast (First appearance) *Big Chill (First appearance) *Bloxx (First appearance) Albedo * Ultimate Humungousaur * Cannonbolt * Ultimate Cannonbolt Allusions The name of the episode is based off of the name of the song "End of Line" by Daft Punk for the movie TRON. Trivia *This episode was delayed due to a big school project. *Gwen and N'te's beam struggle was inspired by the popular Dragon Ball Z. Category:Episodes Category:TV-PG